Mascara Tears
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Encuentros fortuitos, oportunidades inesperadas y una vida pendida en medio de una encrucijada. No hay lugar como el hogar, cuando no tienes a dónde ir... y no hay como una mano amiga cuando no tienes nada. AmeBel. AU
1. Lyla

¡Hola a todos!

¡Yo con un nuevo fic! Seh, yo debería estar trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de _**"Crónica de una Violación"**_ lo sé… ¡pero naturalmente no podía hacer nada por culpa de esta idea que tenía atascada en la cabeza! Ha venido rondándome por tanto tiempo que sencillamente no me pude resistir y por fin lo escribí –espero que ahora me lluevan ideas para CDV-

Básicamente si han leído mi anterior fiction_** "Devil Inside"**_ se darán cuenta de que sigue ese mismo estilo de narración (los saltos de tiempo, narrador omnisciente, la relación de una pareja)

Pero si digo más, creo que sería spoiler. Les dejo leer, y díganme luego qué les parece.

* * *

_**Mascara Tears**_

* * *

__

"_There's no place like home_

_When you got no place to go"_

* * *

**Medicina**

Es de noche, y la fina capa de nieve que cubre el parque hace que el paisaje nocturno a pesar de su gélida apariencia luzca más bello que nunca, adornado por las luces vagas de algún automóvil rezagado, y extrañamente calmo en medio de semejante jungla de asfalto.

Sus pasos son lentos, imprecisos, típicos de alguien cuyos pensamientos vagan hacia otros lugares, quizá en mejores, tal vez en peores. Las blancas manos se retuercen dentro de sus bolsillos buscando calor, pero el raído interior parece no calentarle, puede ver como su aliento sale de su boca en forma de un humo blanquecino, indicando lo baja de la temperatura, aún más ahí, en ese lugar solitario y repleto de arboles.

Siguiendo su camino, bajo una solitaria farola se encuentra un banco semi mojado –producto de la nieve- pero que quizá sirva de descanso por algunos breves momentos en los que se recupera.

Se le hace difícil incluso imaginarse que ahora está ahí, y que eso le está sucediendo. Increíblemente su mente es incapaz de procesar, hilar los hechos de una forma coherente a manera de explicarle porqué ahora es prácticamente un chico sin hogar… si es que lo que tenía se podía llamar hogar, claro está. El vaho de su aliento le calienta un poco la nariz, y casi empaña sus gafas, las que esconden un par de ojos grisáceos ligeramente melancólicos. Sus botas no son muy calientes que digamos, pero es lo mejor que pudo conseguir hasta ahora, y se prepara mentalmente para lo que parecerá ser un muy largo invierno.

Cierra los ojos y recuesta despacito su espalda, tratando de evaluar los hechos.

¿Olvidé presentarla? Damas y caballeros, jóvenes y adultos, permítanme introducirles a la triste realidad Natalia Arlovskaya, una simple adolescente huérfana que ahora deambula sin hogar. Desde pequeña ha vivido en el orfanato de la ciudad, pero por alguna razón que nadie puede explicar, nunca la adoptaron. Las encargadas del orfanato –unas amables monjas- le comunicaron que debía marcharse, porque ya no podían mantener a una chica mayor como ella ahí –la ayuda del gobierno era solo para los niños pequeños-

Así que ahora estaba ella, alguien que nunca tuvo un "hogar" absolutamente abandonada a su suerte en medio de la estación más fría del año.

Frente a ella, se extiende el lago que constituye el centro del parque, cubierto por una capa de hielo que no se veía muy sólida, y que a tono con los oscuros pensamientos de Matt, le invitaba cordialmente a acercarse. Muchas han sido las veces que se planteó un suicidio –créanme, demasiadas para aún estar viva- pero probablemente nunca había llegado a nada por ser demasiado cobarde. A pesar de ser una niña de orfanato, Natalia siempre fue bastante delicada y el dolor físico no es algo que pueda soportar con facilidad —se lleva las manos a la boca en busca de calentarse con el aliento— pero ahora más que nunca la idea le seducía increíblemente.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos está, que no se percata del jovencito rubio que acababa de pararse a su lado. Las prendas del nombrado hacen que el contraste entre ambos sea muy cómico, porque mientras una luce ropas raídas y descoloridas, el otro está más que abrigado, y en las manos parece llevar dos vasos de café –de esos típicos de Starbucks-

—Hey, chica ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Nat escuchó a alguien hablar, y cuando volteó casi pega un grito, pues había otra persona detrás de la banca. Sopesó ignorarle, así que no emitió palabra alguna, quizá se iría pronto y le dejaría sola con sus miserias. No se veía peligroso…

Pero Alfred –así se llamaba el otro- no se da por vencido, y voltea la banca para verle de frente

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Luces… un poco fantasmal.

Natalia cierra los ojos y voltea para el otro lado, pero siente perfectamente cuando el otro rubio toma asiento al lado suyo. Alfred le observa con atención y luego sonríe.

— ¿Eres muda? ¡Genial! Bueno… no genial, genial… lo decía porque… bueno, ya sabes… —ella voltea para mirarle con mala cara, pero se encuentra con una dulce sonrisa— hace mucho frío, ¿que te trae por Central Park a estas horas? Deberías estar en tu casa, con la familia…

Sus palabras, en especial "familia" le dan duro en el corazón, pero no lo demuestra, su sentido común le dice que es tiempo de alejarse de ahí, ese tipo puede ser peligroso… pero hay algo que le impide levantarse. ¿Dónde estaba su instinto de supervivencia? Decide seguirle la corriente, así quizá se vaya pronto.

—Creo que… no debería responder a eso. Usted es un desconocido.

A pesar de lo dicho, cuando Natalia observa a conciencia, descubre que hay algo en las facciones del otro que no le parece tan desconocido. No sabe de donde, pero ya ha visto esa cara. El otro solo sonríe y le tiende uno de sus vasos de café.

—Disculpa, tienes razón; voy a presentarme. Alfred Jones. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Natalia. Solo Natalia…—vacila al ver lo que el otro le tiende, pero decide arriesgarse y aceptarlo. Su estómago gruñe, y no está como para rechazar una bebida caliente.

—De acuerdo "solo Natalia" gusto en conocerte. Pero… aun no me has dicho que haces aquí. Debes tener frío…

Natalia destapa el vaso y el líquido caliente desprende un vaporcito caliente que de inmediato le alegra el estómago. Se lo lleva a la boca y empieza a beberlo despacito, gozando de la sensación. Pero sabe que debe responder, así que saborea el sorbo y voltea a verlo

—Estoy… de pasada. Sí, esto… me gusta… el parque por las noches…

—De acuerdo… ¡a mi también me gusta el parque por las noches! Ahora mismo voy a casa… se supone que este café era para mi padre… pero creo que tú lo necesitas más que Arthur.

—Ah… g-gracias

Por unos minutos la conversación se congela ahí, hasta que ve a Alfred levantarse y dejar sobre sus hombros su chaqueta. Le tiende la mano, pero ella se queda tiesa, con el humeante vaso de café aún en las manos.

No sabe que carajos decir en ese momento, y sinceramente no entiende porqué él se está comportando de esa forma con ella, que después de todo solamente es una desconocida, y bastante desagradable, para acotar.

—Señor… su chaqueta… yo… no… ¡llévesela de nuevo!

—Descuida, y llamame Alfred… —sonríe, y Natalia no puede creer que haya alguien que pueda estar sonriente todo el tiempo—sé que lo estás necesitando… no conozco el motivo por el que estás aquí, pero no quiero ver tu nombre en el periódico mañana anunciando un muerto de frío en Central Park. Eres demasiado bonita para eso.

Ella frunce el ceño, pero también se sonroja un poco.

—Y… ¿¡y como te lo devolveré!

—No te preocupes, sabes mi nombre ¿no? Toma, buscame en esta dirección si quieres devolvérmela —le tiende un papelito— ¡estaré esperando!

Luego de agitar su mano en su dirección se alejó por el camino, y Natalia lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en un recodo.

Aún medio confundida por la extraña actuación de Alfred tomó asiento y se arrebujó más en la chaqueta.

No podía negar que era muy cálida.

* * *

**Rev's?**


	2. Let There Be Love

**Mascara Tears**

"_There's no place like home_

_When you got no place to go"_

* * *

**Cp. 2**

**Let There Be Love**

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos?—toma su mano en un apretón cálido y frota sus dedos con los de ella despacio, haciéndole sentir su presencia con ese suave toque. Acariciando su largo cabello con cariño.

—Yo estaba helada—responde en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios finos. Una sonrisa que él hacía tiempo no veía, y que debía admitir le hacía falta.

—Aun puedo ver lo roja de tu nariz… y lo mal mentirosa que eras…

— ¿Hey, qué dices? —le golpea en un hombro y se echa a reír tapándose la boca y volviendo a recostar la cabeza en su hombro. Esos momentos lejos de estar vagos en su memoria se le presentan tan claros como en el momento en que sucedieron

—De acuerdo, no eras mala mentirosa, lo sigues siendo.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

—Me lo has dicho cientos de veces—ríe— he empezado a creerlo

— ¡Planeo decirte eso cuantas veces haga falta!

—Y yo planeo escucharte decirme idiota hasta el fin de mis días…—se inclina hasta ella y deja un suave beso en sus labios fríos, esos que ahora le hacen llorar. De los ojos de Natalia caen dos lágrimas de plata que resbalan sus mejillas lentamente, y la sonrisa se hace amarga, la mirada se torna anhelante.

—Espero que sea así…

* * *

_Ding dong_

Sinceramente sabe que está mal lo que hace, que en primer lugar no debió aceptar la chaqueta, que en segundo lugar solo debería quedársela a causa del frío y que debería marcharse rápidamente de la ciudad…

Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba ahí, helándose las piernas, parada en las escaleras de un departamento sencillo de las afueras de la ciudad. El aliento caliente se empañaba los lentes nuevamente, pero no quería sacar las manos de la chaqueta.

Suspira, definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella.

_1, 2, 3…_

_Ding dong, Ding dong._

"_Solo una vez mas Natalia, si no atienden, te echas a correr"_ se dice a si misma cubriéndose en el pórtico contando mentalmente los segundos y analizando que diría si ese extraño chico abría la puerta. Lucía confiable, en extremo… ¿pero si era un loco?

De pronto, una ráfaga de entendimiento le cruzó la cabeza como un rayo. ¿Y si el tipo extraño es solo un loco que buscaba hacerle algo malo? Había escuchado muchas historias, y era una ciudad grande con miles de personas enfermas y pervertidas…

Arruga las manos dentro de la chaqueta y decide salir rápidamente de ahí y no volver a mostrar la cara por el lugar nunca más. Baja las escaleras rápidamente y casi cae por un resbalón en el último escalón.

Empieza a caminar rápido y cuando da unos pasos más escucha una voz detrás suyo

— ¡Oye, chica! ¿Llamaste a la puerta? — voltea de un salto, y ve a un tipo rubio de mediana edad en el pórtico— _Yes, you! —_La señala— ¿llamaste?

—Eh… esto… yo… no, no… —

El chico que se había identificado como Alfred, salió detrás del tipo rubio y después de mirarla con atención empezó a agitar la mano y bajó las escaleras hasta ella.

—Hey! Viniste… no creí que lo hicieras…

—Yo tampoco

— ¿Vienes a desayunar? ¡Ven!

—No, solo te iba a devolver la chaqueta... —se acomoda un mechón tras la oreja y elude la gran sonrisa del rubio

—No pasa nada, me la das luego. ¡Ven, vamos!

—Tu padre no parece muy contento…

—Olvidalo, es un poco gruñón pero nada serio…

—No

—Ven. Sé que tienes hambre, no puedes mentirme…

Lo dice con convicción, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella en eso momentos. Decide creerle. Aunque se debate entre correr o darle un golpe en la entrepierna

—Solo algo caliente

—De acuerdo

— ¡Oye! —Grita hacia el hombre rubio y este le observa con el ceño fruncido— ¡es una amiga, se queda a desayunar!

—Idiota, ¿y entonces que esperas? —Responde el hombre— ¡Hazla pasar! Como si pudiera decirle que no…

Alfred le sonríe y toma su mano para meterla dentro del departamento. De un momento a otro, y luego de ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras no le parece que sea un loco pervertido.

Pero quizá el hambre que traía le hacía confiar en él.

* * *

La mandaron a sentarse en la pequeña mesa del comedor y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los dos hombres metidos en su papel de cocineros preparando diligentemente un desayuno de lo más sencillo. Alfred parloteaba incesantemente contándole al otro sobre quien era ella y donde se habían conocido, el otro escuchaba, pero no parecía muy asustado o sorprendido de que ella sea una extraña que había llegado a las seis de la mañana a despertarlos y encima quedaba a desayunar de invitada. El hombre rubio gruñón resultó Arthur Kirkland, el padre de Alfred.

Le contaron que él había venido de Inglaterra con su padre, en los ochentas y que se habían quedado a vivir ahí. Que luego el padre de Arthur había muerto y quedó solo hasta que tuvo a Alfred con él. Natalia quiso preguntar por la madre de Alfred pero se abstuvo, no quería tocar temas delicados.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo –sándwiches, café y jugo- Arthur pegó un grito que por poco la hace caer de la silla, pero que acabó tomando con una sonrisa fingida al ver que nadie se inmutaba

—Disculpa el grito, jovencita— le dijo él con su increíblemente pronunciado acento inglés mientras tomaba su café— pero estoy llamando a Matt, mi otro chico

Ella reparó en el detalle que habían cuatro tazas en la mesa, y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta interior al tiempo que veía llegar a un jovencito ojeroso y despeinado, bastante parecido a Alfred.

—Buenos días papa, Alfred… —reparó en ella y se caló los lentes para verla mejor— y… ¿tú eres?

—Una amiga bro, se quedó a desayunar…

—Genial—dijo Matt— y antes de sentarse dio un gran bostezo— necesito café… no he dormido nada

Todos empezaron a comer y a servirse lo que había en la mesa, así que ella después de vacilar un poco fue a por los sándwiches y el café. Al final de cuentas, la familia no estaba resultando muy extraña… y el calorcito que le hacían sentir se confundía con el que le producía el café.

_Que lindo sería tener una familia…_

* * *

¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! : D

Amé sus reviews, y aquí llegó otro capitulo. Lo se, son cortos, pero esa es la temática que elegí para el fic. Como habrán notado, está narrado con saltos de tiempo.

¡Espero les siga gustando!

¿Reviews?


End file.
